Team Chaotix Volume 1
by David P. Jorgensen
Summary: Come and join the Sonic characters Vector, Espio, and Charmy in Alternate Universe in Volume 1!


"Team Chaotix: Return of the Detectives"

Team Chaotix Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, and Vector the Crocodile were the best detectives, but now a washed up team working as garbage people. You see, they live in a bad motel in a dangerous town called Walton and haven't had a case in a year. "Alright Charmy pick up the trash." ordered Vector,"Why should I do it, besides you are the buffy one!" Yelled Charmy. Vector and Charmy started arguing. Espio rolled his eyes and took the trash bag in the garbage truck. Vector and Charmy continued to argue on their way to their motel. "Will you pipe it down we're here!" yelled Espio. They parked their garbage truck in the back of their motel and walked up to their room. Then a fancy dressed female hedgehog ran up to them and ask "Are you Team Chaotix?!". "Yes." replied the Gang. "I need your help," cried the hedgehog. Vector and the gang huddled up excitedly and Charmy said "What's the problem"? "My name is Aleena and my two Sons and Daughter Sonic,Manic,and Sonia has been kidnapped by an unpleasant gentleman!" cried Aleena. "Okay madam you can tell us inside" said Vector. They rushed inside and Aleena was about to tell her story, but she was quickly interrupted by Charmy. "Can I get some popcorn" interrupted Charmy. "Just be Quiet!" boomed Vector and Espio. Aleena again started telling her story. She said she was walking her children in a carriage in the safest part of this horrible town. Suddenly a strange mysterious man ran up to her and took her carriage. She said she chased and chased him until he outran her, she also said she found a card that feel out of his pocket and it said in fancy writing "Grand Gold Hotel Resort" and had its phone number and address. Vector took the card from her and read it. " Don't worry Aleena I will promise we will get your kids back." Said quietly by Espio. "Hooray! We have a job again and it involves a road trip, but we don't have a car we just have this uncomfortable garbage truck!" yelled Charmy. " Don't worry I have a nice RV you can borrow" said Aleena. "Okay that settles it, lets go," said Vector. They got their stuff ready and Charmy brought the most stuff and it couldn't even barely fit in the trunk. " Don't worry lady we will get your kids back and maybe you and Vector can date!" yelled Charmy. Aleena smiled and Vector blushed so hard that his face was red as a jalapeno. "Okay let go" yelled Vector. There they started their first mission in a year. Vector and Charmy but Espio sung rock and roll music the whole way until they got to a gas station called 711 and Espio went to the restroom while Vector and Charmy put gas in the Rv . Unaware Espio was not in the RV, Charmy and Vector continued the trip without him. It took them an hour to even realize Espio was in the RV. Charmy was panicking and went back to the gas station and founded Espio with his arms crossed in front of the Mens restroom meditating. They brought back the annoyed Chameleon back in the RV and they continued the trip silently until they saw the most fanciest sign that the gang has ever seen and knew they were there. They went inside to rent a room for couple of days or until they solve the case. They went in and met the manager of the Gold Hotel "Miles Power" who had two tails and gave them tour around the place. The first room he showed was a big food court and Vector saw three pretty gators and said " You guys continue with Tails, i'm going to stay here."Okay that is very offensive, just because I have two tails doesn't mean you get the right to call me that!" boomed Miles. " Its Miles,got it!" replied Vector rudely. Espio and Charmy continued the tour with Miles Power " This is the gaming room which has arcade, tennis,mini golf, and laser tag ." said Miles. Charmy smiled and said they can go and continue the tour without him. Espio rolled his and left with Miles. "This is the Gold Hotel's Salon where there a spa, yoga, and other relaxing stuff. Espio was happy about this and decided to stay. Miles nodded and said there room is 701 which is on the 7th floor. Espio nodded and decided to enjoy a rub. Vector was trying to flirt with the female gators, but it didn't end well. Vector ate 10 pounds of Vanilla ice cream from Knuckles Ice cream shop after that, you see he is a stress eater. He went back to get some more. "Come on dude you ate like 100 pounds of ice cream already and you are still hungry" said Knuckles. "Just be quiet and give me more vanilla" yelled Vector. Knuckles rolled his eyes and gave him some more and said "You know you are paying for this right." Vector eyes opened and said how much. " $100 reptile" replied Knuckles. Vector made a run for it and the angered Knuckles yelled "I will find you." Meanwhile Charmy was playing Pac Man and lost for the 3rd time. Charmy was very angry and noticed a sign that said " See Chill the Snow Fox's Magic Show at 6:00pm." Charmy was very happy about this and noticed it will start in 5 minutes and rushed to the theater. There he sat next to a black red striped hedgehog. Charmy asked "What your name, is it Shadow!" "Yes are you a psychic or something."said Shadow " No sir!" replied Charmy. "Okay then, let's watch the show then" said Shadow. The show started and then out of nowhere there was Chill the Snow Fox. He did some awesome tricks and then he needed two volunteers for his next act. He has chosen Shadow and Charmy and began to do the trick. He put shadow and Charmy in a small box. Chill said happily"You need to work together to get out of that box or you will explode". Their eyes opened as wide as a ostrich's eye. " So wait wait I will have to work with this 8 year old!" yelled shadow. "I'm 6" replied Charmy. They had two minutes and started to work together. However they didn't end up escaping and blew up. Then they founded themselves on a cold metal slide and ended up on a soft pillow and they heard clapping. They then knew they were behind the courtens. Chill came in and said "Good Job and congrats." He gave them 20 bucks and showed them the way out to the arcade. They said good bye and Shadow and Charmy became pretty good friends. Meanwhile Espio was enjoying a back rub by a Cat named Blaze. They talked and talked and asked each other out. Espio then knew they were here for a mission and said goodbye to his date. He took Charmy and Vector and told them they were here for a job. "Alright!" boomed Vector. "Oh man I was enjoying this stuff so much that I forgot!" yelled Charmy. They then started finding clues and didn't end up finding anything. Vector took his phone out and called Aleena and asked her what the thief looked like. " Well he was fat and had cape which had a symbol on it that looked like an egg with a face and moustache" replied Aleena. She also said that she is on her way to the hotel. Vector said he got it and hung up his phone. He told the gang that he had a cape which had symbol and told them the details. They looked around Hotel and made a suspect list. They talked to many people until they found a casino which had the symbol of an egg that had a face and moustache. Espio said "Well this it, I believe the baby thief might be inside here!". "Well let's get this egghead!" replied Charmy. "Yeah lets get Aleena's kids!" yelled Vector. They went inside and went into a room that had a sign which said "Eggman's Office". There were 4 baby hedgehogs with the thief inside the office. "Book him!" said Aleena out of nowhere. The surprised detectives were happy to see her and Aleena was united with her children and kiss one on each cheek. Charmy told Miles to call the cops to arrest the villain known as Dr Eggman. The cops came and took the thief. Then Aleena payed Team Chaotix and she gave them her awesome RV. Then they payed Miles for the rooms and left. Aleena, Charmy, Espio. Vector, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Charmy's new good friend Shadow, and Espio's new date Blaze were on a road trip to a different more nicer and less dangerous town called Elmore. Then Vector asked Aleena out for a date and she said yes. There date was at a fancy restaurant. They went in and asked for a table. The waiter turned and it was revealed to be Knuckles. "You still owe me $100 dollars!" yelled Knuckles. Victor's eyes were wide opened and grab Aleena's hand to go somewhere else.

What happened after that

Vector ended up being a husband with Aleena and father of 4 kids

Knuckles is still stalking Vector to get his money

Espio continued to date with Blaze the cat

Charmy and Shadow together are now gaming champions and their manager is Chill the Snow Fox, however he quitted due for being a mayor in town in Hawaii

Miles Power is now the vice president of Team Chaotix

Knuckles ended up getting half of his money back, but he's trying to get the rest back from Vector

"Team Chaotix 2: Revenge of Eggman"

Team Chaotix, the team who solved the case of the baby thief and now live in awesome RV and babysitters to Vector's wife Children Sonic,Manic,and Sonia,. They also have to worry about their two roommates Shadow and Miles who finally agreed to be call Tails. "Vector can we stop at gas station so I can go to the restroom" asked Charmy,Vector stopped the RV and said "Fine, Shadow can you take him there". Shadow nodded and took Charmy to the restroom. While waiting, Shadow spotted a huge Swiss roll which was only 5 bucks. He went inside to buy it and when Charmy went out,he thought shadow was already in the RV and went ahead. When he came inside Vector asked "Wheres Shadow" and Charmy replied "I don't know big guy, you should". There was a huge arguement and Espio rolled his eyes and went ahead in the gas station's store and returned with Shadow with candy all over his face (especially caramel and chocolate). Everything was quiet until a phone call ringed and Espio picked it up and said "Team Chaotix how can we help you". The caller said he needed Vector and Espio handed the phone to the big guy and he he said "Its for you". Vector took it and said hello and the caller said needed their help and if they solve it,he will pay them handsomely. Vector put down the phone and jumped of excitement and said "Boys we have case". Aleena came out and said "Be quiet or you will wake the kids". Vector blushed and asked Tails "Where is Makena", "In Hawaii Vector,why" replied Tails. "Because we have a case there". Charmy boomed "Oh yeah we're going to Hawaii". There was crying heard and Vector rolled his eyes and said "I'll take care of kids for while honey and can you look for airlines to Makena". Aleena nodded with a big nice smile. Team Chaotix and Tails,Aleena,Shadow,the kids,and Espio's girlfriend Blaze of course went inside their rented awesome and lecherous private jet and took off. Espio and Blaze were in jacuzzi and while they were relaxing Espio asked Blaze if she can travel with him and his friend in their big RV. Blaze gladly agreed and kissed Espio on the cheek. Meanwhile,Shadow and Charmy noticed on the internet that there was a video game contest there. "Well I guess I will see you in loserville when I beat you at the contest" said Shadow. "No way,I'll see you in loserville, loser" said Charmy. They began practicing for the tournament and Vector and Aleena were in their seat with Sonic,Amy,Sonia,and Manic across from them. When the waiter came to serve them Vector's eyes were horrified that the waiter was Knuckles. "You still owe $100 dollars when you bought all that Ice cream at the hotel" boomed Knuckles. "Just forget about that already, I gave you $50 bucks remember" boomed Vector . Knuckles left and gave Vector a warning and said "You have only have a week until you give me what I deserve". Aleena asked "What and the world was that". Vector said nothing and continued relaxing. Tails was building a new rocket boosters for the jet, however he failed. Tails was upset and decided to watch TV in bed. 6 hours past and they were finally in Makena. They finally arrived and it was awesome. and rented a hotel and continued settling in. Vector,Espio,and Charmy went out to find the guy who hired them and Shadow went to the hotel's buffet. Aleena sent her kids to the daycare and she went to the spa with Blaze. Tails went to the soda bar and met a person named Silver and they became good friends and talked about their problems. "I'm stuck in the wrong time because my time travel powers are not working"said Silver,"Maybe I can help" replied Tails. They went to a wizard workshop and Tails started making potion to help Silvers powers to come back. When he was done he gave it to Silver and it worked. Silver was so happy that he can explode. Meanwhile with Team Chaotix, Vector followed the map to person that needed their help."Are we there yet,also can we take a break"asked Charmy,"We can take a break when we get there."replied Vector. "Oh come on, how far is it" whined Charmy. "Soon and oh,BE QUIET!" Boomed Vector. Charmy cried and cried until finally in 5 minutes later they got there. It was large mansion that looked like the future and Charmy stopped crying and Espio went up to the door to ring the doorbell. They waited until they fell in trapdoor. They were in steel cage and while Charmy was panicking and crying, Espio used his ninja skills to get out,but it failed and Vector tried to get out with his head,but ended up getting hurt. They heard evil laugh and they saw an old enemy of there's. Espio's,Charmy's,and Vector's eyes were horrified when they saw Dr Eggman. "I thought you were in jail Eggman when we caught you back at that Hotel" said Espio."I was until I escape and I hid here ever since"replied Eggman. "You were the guy who called!" boomed Vector. Dr Eggman had a big grin on his face and said "I will feed you to my wonderful Sharks later,but in the mean time please wait here and make sure to phrase my wonderful dungeon" said Dr Eggman. "You're mean Dr Egghead!" Boomed Charmy,"I know" replied Eggman. He left with evil grin and Team chaotix were miserable until Espio remembered remembered he had phone watch. He looked at his watch and called Blaze. There was ring in Blaze's phone and she picked it up and said,"Hello Espio hows mission","Well we are trapped in cage right now,does that answer your question" said Espio". Blaze's eyes were wide open and said she would call help and hung up. She told Aleena everything and they ran to Tails and Shadow. "Whos that Silver guy Tails" asked Shadow. "Its Silver and hes a new friend of mine" replied Tails. Aleena told them everything and Tail,Silver,and Shadow all went to the mansion. "How are going to get in" asked Silver. Everything was quiet until Tails had looked at manhole and he smiled. Meanwhile with Team Chaotix,they tied up in the air with tank full of sharks underneath them,while Dr Eggman was watching them with popcorn in his hand. Charmy prayed and Espio sadly said "Before we die I just want to say it was a honor working with you guys",both Vector and Charmy said the same thing too. "Before we die I just want say….Vector I used your toothbrush to scrub the toilet and Espio I was the one who drew on your face while you were sleeping" said Charmy. "WHAT!" Boomed Vector and Espio. Dr Eggman laughed until he was knock out by Shadow with Karate move. Espio,Charmy,and Vector were cut down and Espio asked "How did you get here so quickly, there was a lot of security","You do not want to know" replied Silver. Tails called the police and Dr Eggman was soon arrested again. Team Chaotix,Shadow,Tails,and Silver got back to hotel. "I'm so happy you are alright" said Aleena,"I never leave honey." replied Vector. Espio kissed Blaze and Vector kissed Aleena and his kids on their cheeks. Charmy and Shadow handshaked and Silver and Tails handshaked and they were all happy together.

"Hello everybody, I am Chill the snow fox mayor of Makena for the past 6 months!" yelled Chill,"Our six contestants are Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Charmy the bee, Bean the bird, Nack the Weasel, Miles or you can call him Tails the fox and whoever wins will get 1000 bucks" also said by Chill. "You can do Charmy!" said Espio. The contest started with Silver vs Charmy and they were playing Mortal Combat with each other. Charmy picked Reptile and Silver picked Kano. Charmy ended up winning and Leaving Silver in 6th place. The second round was Nack vs Bean and they playing Cars and Nack ended winning by destroying Beans car in the game and leaving him in 5th place. The third round started with Shadow vs Tails and they were playing Question video game. Tails beaten Shadow by 10-9 leaving poor old Shadow in 4th place. The Final round ended with Charmy vs Tails vs Nack and they were playing a survival game. The game was about trying to avoid geysers. Nack lossed leaving him in 3rd place and said "Come on, I came in the final round and I lost". Bean had grin on his face and the game continued with Tails and Charmy. "Come on Tails, you can do it!" yelled Silver, "I know you can do it Charmy!" yelled Vector. It was long game until finally Charmy had beaten Tails leaving him in 2nd place."Charmy has done it, Charmy wins 1000 dollars" yelled Chill. "Yeah, I won 1000 dollars!" said Charmy,"It was good game" said Tails. Tails and Charmy shook hands and the other eliminated contestants said congrats to Charmy. "Good job Charmy winning that 1000 dollars" said Vector, "Great Job!" yelled Blaze. Out of nowhere Knuckles showed up looking at Vector. Vector closed his eyes shut waiting for Knuckles to yell, however Knuckles had nice smile on his face and said "I want to say I'm sorry for what I was putting you through and I would love join your Team, I own that private jet and you can stay in it and of course your family too". Vector was surprised and confused and finally he said "You can bet on it!" Knuckles and Vector shooked hand and settled their differences. Aleena came out and said "We have a case in Washington boys." Vector smiled and he said "Well we lets don't want them to wait right boys!". "I'm ready for anything Vector" said Espio. "Lets do this!" yelled Charmy and flew up in the air.

Team Chaotix 3: Case of the Missing

Chao

Team Chaotix, Escape from Dr Eggman in Hawaii and now own private jet and they now have two new teammates which are Silver and Knuckles who ended up being the pilot of the private jet. They are on their way to Washington to do a case there, but for now they are celebrating Vector's Children Manic, Sonia,and Sonic's 2nd birthday. "Happy Birthday Kids" yelled Vector, "Happy Birthday sweets" said Aleena. Sonic laughed and his sibling too. "Who is the oldest of the bunch" asked Silver, "Sonic is the oldest and Manic is the youngest" replied Aleena. While everyone was busy, Sonic was eating a bunch of chili dogs and finally Espio noticed him and quickly pick him up to stop eating. "Hey Vector, Sonic was eating a bunch of chili dogs over here" yelled Espio. "Wow, this kid can eat" yelled Shadow. "Oh my gosh" yelled Vector. Vector picked up Sonic and held him for the rest of the party. "Hey Charmy can I use your T.V for second" asked Tails, "Why?" replied Charmy. "Because there's new episode of Gotham tonight" replied Tails. "Alright" said Charmy. Tails had smile and watched his show on Charmy's T.V. "Vector I bet you can eat this whole box of pepperoni pizza in just 2 minutes" yelled Charmy. Everyone glared at Vector. "Well if I win you have to give me 100 bucks" said Vector. "Deal" replied Charmy. Aleena put 2 minutes on her watch. "3,2,1 start" yelled Espio. Vector started by putting 5 pieces in his mouth and later,there was only one piece left and only 15 seconds on the timer. Vector putt the last piece of pizza in his mouth and the gang counted down 10 second. Vector one the won the challenge and said to Charmy "100 bucks please". Charmy was angry and he gave Vector the 100 bucks rudely. Vector grinded and then his stomach rumbled and then he went straight to the closest restroom. Charmy laughed so hard he fell down from his chair. When Vector came out of the restroom miserable, Tails came out of Charmy's room and said to Vector "Key Vector are we almost to Washington". "Yeah I always wanted to go there" yelled Charmy. "I can see the Seattle Seahawks stadium from here, plus can I have some cake" yelled Knuckles, the honorary pilot for Team Chaotix. Knuckles landed the jet into clear spot of a rainforest. "Alright we're here" yelled Knuckles. "Me and Shadow and Tails will stay here" said Sliver. "Me and Aleena and the Kids will also stay in the jet too" said Blaze. "Alright Boys let's go to the guy with the Money" yelled Vector. "And be careful, remember last time in Hawaii" said Aleena. "Yeah, we remember and Knuckles can you watch the plane for us " said Vector. Knuckles nodded and Charmy, Vector, and Espio walk to the town. Team Chaotix went into town called Waterville, the place where the caller is. The only things they knew about him or her was that his/her first name was Vanilla and they were right at the edge of the rainforest. "Excuse miss, do you know somebody with the name Vanilla" said Vector, "Why" said the stranger. "Because we are Team Chaotix and someone needs our help" yelled Charmy rudely. Espio and Vector glared at Charmy with dead stare. "Well that me" said Vanilla. "Oh, well what's the problem" said Espio, "Come to my home and I'll explain" replied Vanilla. Espio,Vector, and Charmy followed Vanilla to her home and when they came inside they saw a tearful rabbit. "This is my Daughter Cream and her Chao Cheese has been kidnapped by a dark figure" said Vanilla. "Can you please help me Mr Team Chaotix" said Cream. Charmy had feeling inside of him when he saw Cream and felt like he needed to do this. "Of course, we'll get your little chao in split second" said Charmy. Cream had a huge smile on her face and hugged Casked Espio, "Well, he was rather small skinny figure with a big hat" said Vanilla. "Well,we know its not Eggman this time" said Espio, "Excuse" said Vanilla. "Oh, he's an old enemy of ours" said Vector. Vanilla did an understanding nod. "Cheese looks like this" said Cream. She gave Team Chaotix a picture of Cheese and he looked like a normal Chao, but with red bow tie. "Well boys lets get this case started" said Vector. A dark figure was spying Team Chaotix while they were talking to Cream and Vanilla through window. When Vector, Espio, and Charmy came out, the dark figure hid in bouse. Espio turned around and he knew he heard something. "What's up Espio" said Vector, "Nothing" replied Espio. They continued to search for the Choa. Meanwhile back at the plane, Silver was taking a walk through the woods. "I knew I should've brought someone with me" said Silver. He noticed a fork in tree and he passed that same tree three times. "Oh no, I'm Lost" yelled Silver. "Where can find that Villain" said Charmy, "I think I know a Place" said Vector. Espio and Charmy followed Vector to a Soda Bar with sign saying "The Jungle Hanging Bar". "How did you find this place so quickly" said Espio, "Oh, I never told you this, but…..I was born here!" replied Vector. Espio's and Charmy's eyes were wide open. "You lived here!" yelled Charmy. "Yep, I explain later because we have case" said Vector. They went in and the the soda bar was crazy with fights. Espio's eyes were horrified and said "Let's get this thing over with" said Espio. They went up to the bar and Vector asked the owner "Have you seen this Chao", The owner turned around and Vector shocked. "Vector, how are doing my friend" said the Owner. "You know this guy" said Charmy. "Yeah he's one of my best friends Nicolai" said Vector. Nicolai was green iguana that spoke with russian accent. "How are you doing Vector" said Nicolai, "Good, how are you" said Vector, "I took over the family business and we have good reputation here" replied Nicolai. "Nice to meet you Nicolai" said Espio. Espio and Nicolai shook hands. "Hello, I'm Charmy bee and do know where this Chao is?" said Charmy. Nicolai looked at the picture and said "Yes I have, I saw him with a weasel, a stranger to our town". "Thank you and I don't mean to brag but I'm married and I have 3 have kids" said Vector, "Me too and I have 3 kids too" replied Nicolai the Iguana. He and Vector shook hands and said goodbye. Meanwhile with Silver, looked awful and he was only lost for an hour. He didn't have shoes and socks on, he had makeup on his face and he had spear he carved. "I'm going to be here forever now, I must find food and water to satisfy my hunger" said Silver. He spotted a huge fat bird and he smile happily. Meanwhile with Team Chaotix, they were looking for the Chao thief. "Hey was Nack, the second runner up of that video game tournament that Charmy was in" said Espio, "That's right" said Vector. While they were talking that dark we saw early knock all of them out all at the time with three glass bottles. Team Chaotix woke up feeling horrible and they found themselves all tied up in warehouse. "Why you are awake, good" said the stranger. "What do you want" yelled Charmy. "Why I want to protect status of course" replied stranger. "I know who you are, you are Nack the weasel semi-finalist of that video game tournament", said Espio. Nack came out of the shadows and grinned evilly. "Why you little smart pink punk" said Nack sarcastically. "Why did you steal that Chao" said Vector, "You see Chao have power which is called ata-lead and they can only use once year", "That power helps the Chaos make forest all around the world green and the water crystal clear" also said by Nack. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were very interested. "I am going to use that power by capturing all the chaos in the forest and drain that power away from them to me and I will become the most powerful being in the world" said Nack. Team Chaotix was filled with rage "You will never get away with this" yelled Charmy, "I already have" Said Nack while pointing a cage full of sad Chaos. Vector saw a chao with red bow, the same Chao they were looking for. Nack left laughing evilly, Charmy spotted a blue button that could get out of a cage. "Hey guys I have a plan" said Charmy, "Well what is it" replied Vector. "See that blue button" said Charmy. Espio and Vector look at the button and nodded. "I think that can get us out of cage and i'll throw a rock at it" said Charmy. Charmy got 5 big rock and missed first 3 times until finally he got it. "Self destruct in 10 minutes" said the computer, "What kind of Lair has self destruct sequence" yelled Vector, "I know one" said Espio. There was five minutes left. "Wait there's a lock and I remember keeping a bobby pin in my sock" said Espio, "Why do you have that" said Vector, "Many reasons" said Espio. Espio opened the cage and there was only 1 minute left. Charmy ran and stopped the self destruct sequence. "Wow, that was close one" said Charmy, "Yeah it was" repiled Vector. They freed all the chaos and lead themselves and the Chaos out of the Lair. All the chao ran free into the forest. "Lets get that Weasel" said Espio. Meanwhile with Silver, he built hut and he was also eating cooked salmon enjoying his new life. "Well I better leave this behind and find my way back to the plane" said Silver. He walked until he heard cars and people. "Yes I am saved. Nack was starting his machine to drain the chaos powers. He had another cage full of Chaos behind him. "Hello Nack" said Vector, "How did you escape"said Nack, "Well why do you have a self destruct sequence" said Charmy. Nack then shoot net trapping Team Chaotix. "Looks like you are captured yet again, any words sunshine' said Nack Evilly. "How about this" said Silver, knocking him out. "Silver thanks and why do you look weird" said Charmy, "I was stranded in the the middle of the rainforest" replied Silver, "For like 3 hours" said Espio, "Well it felt like year", said Silver. Team Chaotix released all the Chaos. "Thank you for saving our town" said the Mayor while giving them medals. Espio looked at Nack in handcuffs and laughed. They returned to Cream and Vanilla home to return there Chao Cheese. They knocked and Charmy gave Cream Cheese. Cream was so happy that she hugged Vector, Charmy, and Espio. "Thank you so much Mr. Chaotix" said Cream,"We were happy to help"said Charmy, "Thank you so much you three" said Vanilla, "How about me" said Silver, "Yes you too" replied Vanilla. They said goodbye to each other and returned to the jet. "How was your case?" asked Aleena, "It was good if you can say that and we met a new enemy named Nack who tried to conquer the World" said Espio. They went into the jet and Knuckles said, "We are ready to take off and also there's invitation for all of us to some kind of dinner party in the evening at Transylvania", "Yes can we go Vector" said Charmy, "You can bet on it" said Vector. "Hey guys I put turbo boosters on the jet and we should get there in jeppy now" said Tails. Knuckles started the plane and went off to England with the new awesome turbo boosters. "What happened to this Nack guy" said Shadow. Meanwhile With Nack in Jail, "What are you in for" said the prisoner, "Trying to be powerful enough to take over the World" replied Nac, "What are you in for" also said by Nack,"I am Dr Eggman, and I tried to destroy this team called Chaotix, but they defeated me" said Dr Eggman, "I think we both have the same problem"said Nack grinning.

Cream and Vanilla are living happily with Cheese

Nack and Dr Eggman are both going to be in the same cell for a long time

Espio bought $200 tuxedo for the party

Tails rocket boosters really helped

Knuckles and Shadow tied in cake eating contest by eating 10 pieces of Banana Cake, they are currently sick

Silver is now expert survivalists

Wait for Volume 2 in little while


End file.
